mishmashfandomcom-20200214-history
E7 Class Rank
Rule: '''E7 Class Rank '''Replaces: '''Alters E7 class limitations '''In Use In: Red Star Chronicles '''Synopsis: '''Rather than simply limiting players to seven class levels, the Class Rank system allows them to diversify their training and abilities beyond what feats and skills can provide. E7 Class Rank system Upon gaining level 7, a player may choose to spend some of his experience on gaining a "rank" in a base class. He may have ranks in this class already, or he may not. Mechanically, this works just like purchasing another feat, except the costs are higher. The first rank purchased costs 7000 XP, and each rank beyond that costs an additional 1000 XP. If the rank purchased is a character's first for a given class, then the cost for that rank only is doubled. Example: Argent the bard is 7th level, and wishes to diversify his already prodigious talents. He takes a rank of Rogue. Ordinarily this would cost him 7000 XP, but since he has not yet taken any ranks of Rogue, he must instead pay 14,000 XP. He may take a second rank of Rogue for 8000 XP, or he may take a first rank of another class for 16,000 XP. The effects of taking a rank are straightforward: a character gains the special abilities and spellcasting ability of the class he has just taken a rank in as if he were a character of that class level. If he is taking his first rank in a particular class, all of that class's class skills become class skills for the character forever. However, his Hit Dice, Base Attack Bonus and saves do not go up, and he has not actually gained a level so he does not earn any feats, skills, or ability score increases. Likewise, he does not gain any increase to his skill rank cap. There is one other limitation: a player may only have a total of six ranks and levels in a class, and may have six ranks and levels in only one class. Once a player has six ranks in a given class, all other classes he takes are limited to five ranks. Astute readers will note that this means that the only way to reach 7th level in a class (and thereby gain a class's Capstone) is through leveling; it is not possible to have seven ranks in a class. Example: Thokk the Barbarian Sorcerer has three levels of Barbarian and four levels of Sorcerer. Upon gaining 7000 XP, Thokk chooses to buy a rank of Sorcerer, giving him the casting ability of a fifth-level Sorcerer. After gaining another 8000 XP, Thokk advances Sorcerer again, giving him the casting ability of a sixth-level Sorcerer. However, since he now has four levels and two ranks (a total of six) of Sorcerer, he may not gain any more power as a Sorcerer and must focus on feats or improving his abilities as a Barbarian. Note that he may only gain two ranks of Barbarian, as he already has six ranks in one class. Example: Argent the 7th-level Bard has bought four ranks of Rogue. Upon earning 11,000 XP, he buys his fifth rank of Rogue. When he earns another 12,000 XP, however, he must pick something else to do with it. Since he has six levels and ranks of Bard (actually 7), he may only have five ranks and levels in any other class. Category:core mechanics Category:e7